


Two angels

by LindaMaceMichalik



Series: Viggo Mortensen [2]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindaMaceMichalik/pseuds/LindaMaceMichalik
Summary: Another poem entangled with the poems of Viggo Mortensen





	Two angels

You are fallen,  
sodden,  
shorn of wings,  
my golden,  
blue-eyed angel.

All night  
you stood,  
then leant,  
then sank against the old sea-wall.

She never showed.  
You kept your vigil  
and stayed to drink the dawn's dew  
from off your skin  
beside the thundering waves.

Forlon,  
you faltered,  
bare foot,  
back here,  
to find a friend,

to me.

You sought  
a refuge,  
a place to sleep  
beyond the noon day sun;  
to lie and dream  
of what might have been,  
with her.

I am not her.  
Will never be.

I am  
a friend.

You knock,  
I take you in.

I build for you a duvet nest,  
I dry your hair  
and curl you round  
upon yourself  
and me.

I kneel.  
I stroke your hair.  
I rock your body.  
You are cocooned.

Your shivers swell.  
The cold now stolen,  
no longer numb,  
you're racked with tears, dry-eyed.

I rock you.  
I hold you..

Subsiding, you crash,implode,  
dead weight upon my warming breast.

I coo,  
I hug you.

You are not my son.

I am not your mother.

But, for now,  
I will be  
your guardian angel.


End file.
